


How do you get stains out of satin?

by Jilted_Muse (Shadecat)



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadecat/pseuds/Jilted_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty things have their uses, as does Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you get stains out of satin?

Arthur walked into the room that had been made up 'especially for him' (said by the steward with what Arthur could have sworn was a lascivious wink) and gaped in horrified amazement at what lay before him. The entire room was done in swaths of deep wine red with accents of gold – the Pendragon colour scheme. That wasn't necessarily so bad in itself, but the sheer amount of red hanging tapestries, silk hangings and other such fripperies boggled Arthur's mind. Then he saw the bed. "They can't be _serious_."

Merlin dropped the majority of Arthur's bags in a haphazard heap near the wardrobe as he took in the room. "Well, they certainly want to make you feel... _at home_ here, don't they?" Merlin grinned at the connotations that phrase gave. Arthur groaned internally as he remembered one of the numerous reasons he was here. Because Lord So-and-so had a daughter Whats-her-name who he wanted to see paired with the future king of Camelot. Just like every _other_ Lord in Albion. It was, Arthur had decided long ago, a bloody nuisance. Besides, he'd almost give his potential crown to see the look on each Lord's face when they found out the object of Arthur's _true_ desire. Said object currently giving a lewd whistle as he also took in the bed.

"A bit much, don't you think?" Arthur gestured at the monstrosity. The large four-poster bed was practically wrapped entirely in voluminous amounts of red. Thick red curtains hung from the upper frame, layered to wrap around the posts. The deep red top blanket had been turned down to showcase the blazing scarlet of the satin sheets, with what seemed like a hundred accompanying pillows; half in blazing scarlet, the other half in the deep wine.

Merlin shrugged. "They must _really_ want you to stay. It seems very..." he searched for a word.

"Ridiculous? Hideous? Gauche?" Arthur suggested.

"Lavish." Merlin smiled over at his master. Arthur snorted and rolled his eyes at Merlin. "Decadent." Arthur shook his head. "Tempting," Merlin took a running leap and flung himself on the bed – then gave a surprised squawk as he promptly slid over the entirety of it and off the far side. He sat up and peered over the edge at Arthur, who was bent in half and laughing his royal arse off.

"Hi-hilarious," he got out before the indignant look on Merlin's face sent him off into another peal of giggles. "Bloody brilliant." Arthur had to lean on the bed in question to keep from tumbling to the floor as his giggles turned into bellowing laughter when he noticed Merlin frowning at the new split in his trousers that took up the whole of the left cheek of his arse.

Merlin glared at the bed. "Evil. Tainted. Insidious. Now I'll have to mend these. I _hate_ sewing." Merlin stuck his lower lip out and sullenly went over to the smallest pack that had accompanied them from Camelot; which consisted of the entirety of his wardrobe and a few 'necessities' that he refused to let Arthur see. He pulled out his second pair of trousers and flung them over the back of the chair nearest him. Then, without warning, he unlaced and shucked the pair he was currently wearing. Merlin raised his head to the quick indrawn breath and saw Arthur had ceased his laughter and was currently staring at the expanse of arse cheek that was bared in his direction. An arse cheek that had a red welt in the shape of a royal set of teeth on it. "Do you _mind_, sire?"

Arthur blinked and raised his eyes to Merlin's. "Mind what?"

"You're ogling me. I'm _trying_ to change."

"I'm not _ogling_ you, _Mer_lin. I'm assessing future conquests."

"You're ogling. And who's to say you'll be conquering _anything_ tonight, hmm?" Merlin lifted his feet out of the discarded and torn trousers and bent over to put a leg in his fresh pair. "I'd say you're making some pretty _grand_ assumptio- _hey_!" Merlin's attempt to redress himself had been thwarted by a sword-calloused hand wrapping around his waist and cupping his prick. The other hand, which could only belong to the seemingly aroused blond behind him – if what was prodding his arse was anything to go by – grabbed the hand holding his fresh trousers and squeezed lightly at the wrist. Merlin took the hint and dropped the clothing. He was pulled upright against a firm chest and felt the fingers wrap around his thickening cock and tug gently, the cock at his arse moving in tempo to the hand fondling him. Merlin tilted his head back and rotated his hips against the flesh behind him. He heard Arthur groan and felt a hot breath against his neck before lips pressed hot kisses into heating skin. Merlin reached a hand back and cupped Arthur through the fabric between his hand and the firm erection that pulsed against him. He felt teeth nip his neck and shuddered.

"Move," Arthur breathed into Merlin's ear, suckling the lobe before giving it a light nip. Merlin arched back against Arthur, the jolt from his ear coursing down to expand in his chest and trickle down to his now-leaking cock. Merlin forced his feet to move in the direction Arthur pushed them, which seemed to be towards the hideous and malicious monstrosity of a bed.

"Not the bed. It'll try to suffocate me while we're –" he was again cut off as Arthur reached a hand up and pinched one of Merlin's nipples. "Prat. You _might_ let me finish a sentence."

"I might when you decide to come up with something worthwhile to listen to," Arthur grinned against Merlin's neck and pushed him onto the bed. "Since you've decided that pants are _out_ this season, you may as well get rid of the rest of it." Arthur gave example by quickly divesting himself of his own clothing, eyes flitting over every expanse of flesh Merlin uncovered.

Merlin always felt so... _dirty_, but so _wanted_ when Arthur stared at him like this. Like he was something to be desired and coveted. Merlin had always seen eyes giving Arthur that look, male _and_ female eyes – but he never thought he'd be on the receiving end of it. Especially not from someone like _Arthur_. Every time they came together, he gave himself entirely to his destiny, his other half. It was the only time he ever truly felt whole, safe, loved. "Kiss me."

Arthur smiled down at his manservant. "I was getting around to that. Awfully bossy, aren't you?" Arthur crawled slowly up the bed, his erection leaking a drop of precum on the red of the sheets. Merlin's eyes soaked in the almost feline form of Arthur as he seemingly stalked his prey, namely Merlin. Arthur lowered his head and lapped at the inside of Merlin's thigh, eyes raised to watch Merlin's reaction. Merlin bit his lip and tried to keep his hands from plunging into Arthur's hair and dragging his head _up_. Arthur kissed and nipped a jagged line up the length of Merlin's body, _completely_ bypassing the part Merlin tried desperately to get him to pay attention to. The smirk on Arthur's lips told him that he was aware of that fact. Arthur nosed up the center of Merlin's chest and nudged his chin up to bare his neck. Merlin didn't quite understand the fascination Arthur had with his neck, but with the constant bite marks on them, he was glad he still favoured his neckerchiefs. Arthur lowered his torso and slid his cock along the length of Merlin's. Merlin groaned and reached a hand down to fondle them both, but his hands were captured and raised above his head. "Not. Yet." Arthur growled into Merlin's ear.

"_Arthur_," Merlin whimpered. "I want to taste you..." Arthur lifted his head and gave a feral grin.

"That can be arranged." Arthur increased the pressure on Merlin's hands as he half crawled up Merlin's body, his knees braced just under Merlin's armpits. He moved his torso, his cock waggling from side to side. "Open up." Arthur lowered himself on his arms and his cock nudged Merlin's lips. Merlin flicked his tongue out and lapped up the sticky trail that dripped down the length of the shaft before opening his mouth and letting the hard, warm flesh slide in. Arthur pulled Merlin's hands up so he wasn't bending in half so much as doing push ups as he slid his cock in and out of Merlin's mouth. Merlin's cheeks concaved as he sucked while Arthur withdrew. Arthur's eyes closed and he slowed his pace, letting Merlin's tongue do what Merlin's tongue did best. Which was managing to slide under the foreskin and flit along under it in some kind of teasing dance before it caressed the leaking slit, drawing any fluid down Merlin's greedy throat. Arthur hissed out Merlin's name before he rolled his hips, feeling the tip of his cock bang briefly against the back of Merlin's throat. He felt Merlin raise up to try to continue suckling, so Arthur obliged him by beginning a speedier rhythm of thrusting his hips against that warm, slurping mouth. Arthur opened his eyes as he twisted his head to the side and managed to catch a glimpse of them in the full-length gold-plated mirror that had been placed – in what at the time Arthur considered a ridiculous place – and saw the image of himself naked and already beginning to shine with sweat spread over the pale and equally naked form of Merlin as he fucked his mouth. It exploded in his brain and had him snapping his hips against Merlin's face, hearing the wanton slurping and needy moans, the latter vibrating through his cock and up into that place where his orgasms started. He let go of Merlin's hands and fisted his own in the slippery fabric they lay on, feeling Merlin's hands clench on his arse as he groaned and emptied himself down Merlin's throat. Before he completely collapsed, he lifted himself off a dazed Merlin and slid down until they were face to face.

"What brought _that_ on? Not that I'm complaining." Merlin trailed his fingers over Arthur's shoulder. Arthur waved a hand in the vague direction of the mirror. Merlin peeked over the prone prince and his eyes widened. "Why the bloody hell would anyone put a mirror _there_?" Merlin looked down in confusion at Arthur, realization dawning as Arthur's lips twisted into a lewd grin. "Well, that's just... it's... what kind of daughter does this lord have?"

Arthur groaned. "Now look what you've done. I'd managed to forget about that for a heartbeat."

Merlin rested on his elbow and smiled down at Arthur. "I'm sure I can manage the feat again, _sire_." Merlin lowered his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss to Arthur's lips. They kissed slowly, languidly. Arthur lifted a hand and played it through Merlin's hair, gently playing with the strands and massaging the scalp. Merlin used his wicked tongue to gain access to Arthur's mouth, slipping past lips and tasting fully of _Arthur_. He suckled Arthur's tongue into his mouth and mimicked his earlier dance with Arthur's cock. Arthur fisted his hand and tugged Merlin away, taking in the thin ring of dark blue in blown eyes and the red and swollen lips.

"You're bloody incorrigible." Arthur growled as he rolled them over, pinning Merlin to the mattress for a second time. He reached up and grabbed one of the scarlet satin-cased pillows. He removed the pillow from the casing and wound the satin around his hand. Merlin looked quizzically up at him. "Satin's not _all_ bad, Merlin. I'd just rather not have an entire bed of it." Arthur straddled Merlin's thighs and used the hand encased in satin to wrap around Merlin's still throbbing cock. He smiled in satisfaction as Merlin's upper body seemed to fling itself violently off the bed. Slowly, teasingly, he rubbed the satin over the length of Merlin's cock, watching as Merlin's eyes closed and his head moved from side to side in an attempt to intake the sensations. Arthur stuck a finger in his mouth and slid it unnoticed to Merlin's arsehole. As he slid it in and pulled the fabric down Merlin's shaft, he was rewarded with an stream of words that Arthur hadn't been aware Merlin even _knew_ and Merlin attempting to sit up and pull Arthur to him.

"Arthur, _please_," Merlin begged with wide-eyes up at Arthur.

"Please what?" Arthur slipped a second finger in and twisted his hand around Merlin's prick.

Merlin arched up and moaned Arthur's name. "Please... please. I want you in me." Merlin turned his head to the side and saw the mirror. He turned back to lock his eyes to Arthur's. "I want to watch you take me. I want to see you in me."

Arthur growled as he crooked his fingers, watching Merlin's eyes glaze gold as he hit the prostate. Removing his fingers had Merlin whimpering, pressing his cock into Merlin's pink hole had him keening. He kept stroking Merlin's prick with the satin, distracting Merlin from the discomfort of him pressing in fully. Arthur used his free hand to press Merlin's right knee up to his chest so he could lean down and lay a kiss on reddened lips. Merlin lifted his head to keep their mouths together while Arthur rolled his hips against Merlin's arse. Merlin's head dropped as Arthur hit the prostate again. Arthur noticed a shimmer of gold through the slit in his lids. Merlin turned his head and saw Arthur's cock slide out of his hole, glistening from spit and sweat and precum just before Arthur slammed back in. Arthur kept his eyes on Merlin as he stroked and pumped into him. Merlin watched the tan of Arthur contrast with his own pale skin, watched a bead of sweat drip off Arthur and onto him, mingling with his own. He watched Arthur bite his lip as Merlin clenched his arse muscles around Arthur's cock. He watched Arthur watch him. Merlin turned his head back to the man on top of him. He lowered his hand down to Arthur's and wrapped long fingers around ones clad in red. Merlin saw the rise and fall of Arthur's hips and the sweat trailing down his body. He saw the marks on his own body, testament to Arthur's claim on him. He suddenly wanted to make his own mark. Reaching up quickly, he grasped Arthur's neck and pulled his head up, sinking his teeth into the meat of Arthur's chest. Arthur's rhythm faltered and his head fell back as he groaned. Merlin sunk back on the bed, the stark red of his teeth in Arthur's chest and the heat in Arthur's eyes along with the burning heat in his arse and the torturous slide of satin on his cock all culminated into the largest orgasm Merlin ever had. His legs locked around Arthur's waist, his body flying up to cling to Arthur's as he rode Arthur's cock and spilled himself over the scarlet fabric covering him. Arthur lowered them to back to the bed, his hips slamming into Merlin's depth for a few more strokes before he came, Merlin's name on his lips as he pressed them against his neck.

Both men lay panting, Arthur half-rolled off of Merlin to save from suffocating him. Merlin blinked in confusion of how his brain could still be in his head when _clearly_ it had exited his body via his prick. He looked down his body to see Arthur's hand still wrapped in now badly-stained satin and giggled. Arthur frowned over at him. "What?"

Merlin gestured down at Arthur's hand. "I doubt they'll appreciate your treatment of their pretties for you, _sire_."

Arthur frowned down at his hand, then grinned as he unwrapped it and tossed the soiled material to the side of the room. "Somehow, I doubt anyone would care if I'd soiled it despoiling his daughter."

Merlin's giggles grew into laughter. "You say that as if she hasn't been already. I mean, _honestly_? With a room like this, I'd be surprised if there weren't some 'accessories' in the bedside table."

Two heartbeats passed before both men scrabbled across the treacherous bedding to the side table. Sure enough, the top drawer was filled with small 'discreet' bottles of oil and what looked like a complex system of leather straps. They looked at each other with raised brows before bursting out laughing. Merlin fell onto his side on the bed, pointing at Arthur and trying to manage a sentence through his laughing fit. "They _haha_ they're trying to _ahahahaha_ compromise your virtue _haha oh lord_ and force you into _hahahahah_ marrying a harlot. _Hahahaha_ you need a chastity belt _hahahaha_!"

Arthur swatted at Merlin's arse as he attempted to glare through the giggles. "You're the worse manservant in the history of manservants. You're supposed to be on _my_ side, Merlin."

Merlin wiped tears away. "Oh, I _am_, sire. In fact, if that wench tries to lay her filthy hands on you, I'll probably have to 'accidently' spill something burning in her lap. But you have to admit, it _is_ pretty funny."

Arthur frowned at Merlin. "We'll see how funny you think it is when she molests _you_ in your sleep since _you'll_ be taking the bed tonight."

Merlin gaped. "Oh no, sire. I couldn't _possibly_ do that. It's was specially made for _you_, sire."

"And it's been specially _used_ by me, _Mer_lin. But since I'm not _stupid_, I'm not sleeping in that bed unless you can guarantee me that _no one_ can somehow slip in while I'm sleeping and put me in a compromising situation."

Arthur felt a shiver run down his spine when Merlin's eyes flashed gold as he rolled over on top of him. "I promise you, Arthur Pendragon, that nothing living will enter this room while you sleep." Merlin ended this statement with a fierce kiss, hands roaming possessively over Arthur.

"Well then, if you're going to be like _that_..." Arthur ran his hands down Merlin's back before wrapping his arms around him and pressing him against his chest.

And so it came to be that both the Crown Prince of Camelot and his gangly manservant were absent for the feast in their honour. A page sent to inquire of the prince's whereabouts was told by the prince's seemingly hastily dressed manservant that the prince was suffering from exhaustion and needed a full night's rest. The page was hastily dismissed by the door being slammed in his face. When asked later, the page would swear that he heard the servant address someone in the room with, "Next time _you_ get out of bed and answer the door, you sodding prat." This statement was dismissed since no one in their right mind would ever address a member of royalty in that manner. Ever.


End file.
